La chica nueva
by Mari pie85
Summary: Chase conoce a una chica nueva pero no sabe todo lo que le ha pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Holiis espero que les guste...

Era un da de clases y habia una chica nueva en la escuela su nombre es Laura.

Laura: ah hola soy Laura me podrias decir donde queda el aula de ciencias.

Chase: si claro te llevo, por cierto soy Chase.

Laura: un gusto si gracias.

Chase: y eres nueva.

Laura: si acabo de mudarme con mi madre y mi hermano porque mi padre... el me golpiaba- dijo casi llorando.

Chase: oh enserio eso es terrible.

Laura: si pero ahora estoy lejos de el- dijo secandose las lagrimas.

Chase: y no le has puesto denuncia por lo que te ha hecho.

Laura: no me da mucho miedo de que haga algo peor.

Chase: bueno aqui esta el aula de ciencias, si me necesitas puedes buscarme.

Laura: esta bien gracias.

Adam, Bree y Leo: holaa.

Bree: oye Chase quien es ella tu novia- dijo picaramente.

Adam: aah nuestro chasie esta creciendo.

Chase: No- dijo algo rojo- ella es Laura es nueva, Laura ellos son mis hermanos Adam, Bree y Leo.

Laura: hola es un gusto conocerlos.

Bree: oye de donde eres?.

Laura: soy de Winsconsi(creo que se escribe asi).

Bree: bueno espero que seamos amigas.

Laura: claro.

Adam: oye como sabe la salsa de alla es deliciosa porque siempre la he querido probar.

Laura: jaja si.

Leo: bueno es gusto conocerte.

Chase: bueno creo que ya nos vamos.

Laura: hasta luego es un gusto conocerlos.

Los chicos iban conversanso.

Chase: oigan porque le dieron eso en fente de ella.

Adam: bueno esque queria saber como sabia la salsa.

Chase: no eso no.

Bree: ah te gusta la chica nueva.

Chase: que no- dijo poniendose rojo.

Leo: no lo puedes negar.

Adam: si estas rojo.

Chase: tengo calor.

Bree: aja enserio vamos.

Chase: bien si me gusta pero no le digan.

Leo: ja lo admitio.

Bree: y bien cuando la invitas a salir.

Chase: hey apenas la estoy conociendo.

Bree: bueno entonces.

Chase: quetal si la invito a cenar a la casa no.

Bree: buena idea.

Chase: esta bien le dire despues de clases.

Adam: aah y dile que traiga salsa.

Bree, Chase y Leo: ADAM!

Adam: bueno esta bien.

Despues de clases Laura estaba apunto de salir cuando alguien la agarra y la pone en la pared.

Xx: oye tranquila tampoco te estoy haciendo dao.

Laura: Marcus que haces aqui? crei que despues de lo que me hicistes jamas te volveria a cer.

Marcus: no puedes asegurarlo, yo estudio aqui asi que cuidate porque no sabes que puedo hacer.

Despues de decirle eso se fue dejando a Laura algo asustada.

Chase: hola Laura te estaba buscando… oye estas bien.

Laura: si estoy bien tranquilo, para que me buscabas.

Chase: bueno eera para saber si quieres ir a cenar hoy en mi casa- dijo algo rojo.

Laura: pues… claro no hay ningun problema.

Chase: genial a las 7.

Laura: esta bien nos vemos.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Bueno espero que les alla gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

_En la casa de Laura..._

_Xx: bueno creo que entras sin avisar._

_Laura: aah Eddy que susto.- (Eddy es el hermano mayor de Laura)._

_Edd__y: ja, y como te fue en la nueva escuela._

_Laura: bien hice unos amigos._

_Eddy: yy no te gusta un chico por casualidad._

_Laura: porque lo dices no -dijo poniéndose roja- em donde esta mamá._

_Eddy: en la cocina._

_Laura: gracias nesecito hablar con ella._

_Dijo entrando en la cocina_

_Laura: hola mamá._

_Sa__rah: hola hija como te fue en la escuela._

_Laura: bien pero nesecito contarte algo._

_Sarah: dime._

_Laura: recuerdas a Marcus._

_Sarah: aah ese imbécil si porque._

_Laura: bueno lo vi hoy estudia ahí me dijo que me cuidara._

_Sarah: oye tranquila si quieres te cambio de escuela._

_Laura: no estoy bien ahí._

_Sarah:bueno._

_Laura:oye unos tres amigos y una amiga que conoci hoy y que son hermanos me invitaron a que valla a cenar donde ellos a las 7 puedo._

_Sarah: bien pero te pones tus guantes noquieres que pase algo con tus poderes y quiero que estés aquí a las 9._

_(Laura recibio una maldición desde que nació tuvo poderes de hielo y de agua)._

_Laura:ok._

_Mientras en la casa de los Davenport._

_Chase:hola ya llegamos._

_Donald D: y como les fue._

_Adam: genial de hecho Chase tiene novia._

_Bree: y la invito a cenar con nosotros a las 7._

_Chase: Adam ella no es mi novia y solo es una amiga- dij sonrojado._

_Leo: bueno pero si la invitastes a cenar._

_Chase: eso si es cierto._

_Donald D.: ja crei que jamas lo dirias._

_Pasaron las horas y llego Laura…_

_Ding dong..._

_Chase: yo abro._

_Laura: hola Chase.- Laura usaba un lindo vestido azul de manga larga y le llegaba hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos azul oscuro con un moño en la punta y usaba los guantes._

_Chase: hola te ves muy linda._

_Laura: gracias- dijo sonrojada._

_Continuara..._

_Bueno hasta ahí llego hoy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chase: pasa.

Laura: permiso.

Chase: Laura el es Donald Davenport mi padre y ella es Tasha mi madrastra.

Laura: hola es un gusto conocerlos.- dijo dándole la mano.

Tasha: igualmente.

Donald D: igual y como esta.

Laura: bien y ustedes.

Donald y Tasha: bien gracias.

Bree: hola Laura.

Laura: hola Bree,Adam, Leo.

Adam y Leo: hola.

Bree: oye porque usas guantes.

Laura: aah esque tengo frías las manos.

Bree: aah ya entendí.

Tasha: a cenar

Después de cenar todos estaban ayudando a lavar y acomodar los platos.

Tasha:eh Laura no seria mejor que te quitarás los guantes.

Laura: ah no puedo hacerlo con los guantes.

Tasha: esta bien.

Luego de acomodar todo Laura ya se iba ir.

Laura: bueno yo me voy.

Bree: no te quedas un rato más.

Laura: no mi madre quiere que este a las 9 si no creerá que me paso algo

Chase: te acompaño.

Laura: no gracias.

Tasha: segura.

Laura: si.

Tasha: bueno hasta luego.

Adam, Bree, Donald y Leo: nos vemos.

Laura: chao.

Chase: y como crees que es mi familia.

Laura:mmmm son divertidos jiji.

Se estaban acercando, viéndose a los ojos respiraban el mismo aire estaban a punto de besarse hasta que Laura redacciono.

Laura:yo… ya me voy.

Chase: si chao.

Laura iba caminando para su casa hasta que alguien le pone una mano en su boca

Xx: sssh tranquila.

Cuando Laura sevolvió vio que era Marcus.

Laura: que quieres.

Marcus: vas a venir conmigo.

Laura: no- estaba apunto de salir corriendo hasta que la agarro del brazo con fuerza.

Marcus: no iras a ningún lado, ven.

Marcus se llevo a Laura para su casa encerrándose en un cuarto.

Laura: que quieres- dijo llorando.

Marcus: sssh que date quieta si.

Laura: sueltame- se quito el guante y le tiro agua en la cara.

Marcus: para si no te va a doler- dijo agarrándola de mano y luego la tiro en la cama.

1 hora y media después.

Sarah: hay que le habrá pasado.- dijo preocupada.

Eddy: mamá aun sigues levantada.

Sarah: buenes que tu hermana no ha llegado.

Eddy: la voy a buscar.

En eso Laura entro llorando estaba un poco golpeada y lastimada.

Sarah: Laura que te paso.

Laura: Marcus me-e golpeo y me abuso de nuevo.

Eddy: que no puede ser.

Sarah: no puedo creerlo mañana vamos a ponerle la denuncia, tranquila si ve a dormir tranquila.

Eddy: mamá papá debio decirle a Marcus que le hiciera eso.

Sarah: si, no puedo creerlo, ahora tu también vete a dormir.

Eddy: esta bien descansa mamá.

Sarah: igual hijo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

_Al día siguiente..._

Chase: oigan no han visto a Laura.

Bree: no, creo que hoy vino porque.

Chase:esquema después de clases la iba a ayudar en quimica.

Bree:creí que la ibas a invitar a salir.

Chase:jajaja muy graciosa.

_En la estación de policía..._

Sarah: ya tranquila hija.

Laura: esque no puedo creerlo aun.

Sarah: tranquila si no te preocupes.

Después de ir a la estación llego a su casa pero recibio una visita.

Laura: aah hola Chase.

Chase: hola no fuistes a la escuela hoy.

Laura: no esque tenía que hacer unas cosas importantes.

Chase: bueno aquí te traje la materia de hoy los profesores me dijeron que te lo diera.

Laura: gracias.

Chase: que te paso en la muñeca.

Laura: aaa... es que me golpie con la mesa.

Chase: pero es muy malo para que te golpearias con una mesa, te paso algo.

Laura: bueno esque fue con una de vidrio y duele.

Chase: segura.

Laura: sip.

Chase: nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Laura: sip, claro nos vemos.

Sarah: quien es Laura.

Laura: a mamá el es Chase un amigo de la escuela.

Chase: hola es un gusto conocerla.

Sarah: igualmente.

Chase: nos vemos mañana.

Laura: hasta luego.

Sarah: es bueno ese joven.

Laura:si el me enseño la escuela para no perdeme.

Sarah: y acaso te gusta.

Laura: no,solo es un amigo tranquila ok.

Sarah: si ya se.

Laura: bueno me pondré al día con la materia.

Sarah: esta bien, si nesecitas ayuda con la materia le dices a tu hermano, el tiene unos libros de lo que estas viendo.

Laura: esta bien.

_En la casa de los Davenport..._

Bree: hola Chase como te fue con Laura.

Chase: bueno no fue porque tenia cosas importantes que hacer, pero tiene un feo golpe en la muñeca y le pasa algo que no quiere contar.

Bree: 1 seguro tenia que terminar de decenpacar después de la mudanza, 2 seguro no te quiso decir nada porque es algo personal.

Chase: tienes razón.

_**Continuara...**_

**Bueno es corto pero espero que les halla gustado...**


	5. Chapter 5

_E_n_ la casa de Laura..._

Laura: no entiendo.

Eddie: que no entiendes.

Laura: todo esto, y releeí tus libros de química.

Eddie: no tienes a quién preguntarle para que te ayude.

Laura: si.

Laura llamo a Chase...

Laura: hola Chase como estas soy Laura.

Chase:bien para que me llamas.

Laura: nesecito tu ayuda para entender la materia de química podrías venir.

Chase: claro nos vemos.

Laura: gracias.

_En la casa de los Davenport._

Chase: señor Davenport, voy a salir.

Bree: para verte con tu novia.

Chase: que ya te dije que no es mi novia solo es una amiga, por cierto es para donde voy nesecita mi ayuda para hacer lo de química.

Donald D: claro.

Chase: si me nesecitan me llaman.

_En la casa de Laura..._

Ding Dong...

Eddie: hola, tu debes ser Chase.

Chase: si Laura me llamo para que le ayude en química.

Eddie: pasa, por cierto soy Eddie su hermano.

Chase: un gusto.

Laura: hola Chase.

Chase: hola.

Eddie: bueno suerte.

Chase: entonces que no entiendes.

Laura: todo.

Chase: esta bien te explico.

3 horas después...

Chase: listo creo que ya.

Laura: si.

Chase: entonces nos vemos el lunes en clases.

Laura:si- dijo dándole un abrazo antes de irse.

Pero se vieron a los ojos y se fueron hacercando hasta darse un beso.

Chase: aah disculpame.

Laura: no esta bien.

Chase: yo… ya me voy.

Laura: nos vemos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Bueno espero que les halla gustado…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_En la escuela..._

Bree: hola Laura.

Laura: hola Bree, como estás?

Bree: bien y vos.

Laura: bien gracias.

Bree: oye Chase fue a tu casa, pasó algo.

Laura: que dices, solo nesecitaba ayuda con la materia de quimica.

Bree: mmm, esta bien. Segura que no pasó algo especial.

Laura: no nada- dijo sonrojada.

Luego se acerco Marcus.

Marcus: hola Bree.

Bree: hola Marcus. Laura el es...

Laura: Marcus lo se ya lo conosco.

Bree: enserio, que bien. Nos vemos después.

Laura y Marcus: hasta luego.

Marcus: así que ya conoces a mis amigos.

Laura: si, pero no puedes dejar de hacer daño.

Marcus: ja, tu crees que les haré daño. Solo porqué yo te lo he hecho a ti.

Laura: espero que no se lo hagas porqué ellos son muy buenas personas.

Chase se les acerco.

Chase: hola chicos.

Laura y Marcus: hola.

Marcus: bueno me voy.- dijo yendose.

Chase: lo conoces.

Laura: si lo conosco desde muy pequeña.

Chase: enserio es un gran amigo de mi familia.

Laura: guao.

Chase: oye que tal si después de clases vamos a comer un helado.

Laura: claro, y gracias por ayudarme con lo de quimica.

Chase: no hay de que, oye lo que pasó... nadie sabe.

Laura: tranquilo no se lo diré a nadie.

Chase: otra vez, perdoname.

Laura: esta bien tranquilo.

_Luego de clases..._

Laura esperaba a Chase en la salida.

Chase: hola, vamos.

Laura: claro.

Después de comprar los helados fueron al parque.

Chase: entonces en Wiscosin, tenias muchas amistades.

Laura: si, después de mudarme por los problemas con mi padre me dijieron que tenia que estar lejos de el.

Chase: no te duele alejarte de tu padre.

Laura: no, el me lastimo mucho jamás supe como se siente el amor de padre, el mío solo me pegaba- dijo saliendole unas lágrimas de los ojos.

Chase: oye tranquila, jamás volveras a estar cerca de el y nadie podra hacerte daño.

Laura: eso espero, mi padre tiene algunas personas de por aquí que podría mandar a hacerme daño.

Chase: enserio, quién?.

Laura: Marcus.

Chase: qué?.

_**Continuará...**_

**_Espero que les haya gustado..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Laura: si, el era un gran amigo para mi era el único que entendía, después de muchos años, el me golpeo y me abuso, me di cuenta de que mi padre hizo que Marcus me hiciera eso. En ese momento me sentí tan sola, sin nadie que me apoyara.

Chase: guao eso es muy triste, porque no pediste ayuda.

Laura: no quería que me dijieran cosas horribles por lo que pase.

Chase: pero jamás tu familia te ayudo, tu mamá, tu hermano.

Laura: ninguno mi padre los amenazaba.

Chase: eso es increíble.

Laura: nunca tuve amigos, era muy solitaria.

Chase: ahora ya no lo eres me tienes a mi, a Bree, Leo, Adam.

Laura: si, son amigos con los que de verdad puedo contar y me alegra a verlos conocido.- le dio un abrazo.

Chase: puedes contar conmigo. Ya no llores.

Laura: gracias, mejor me voy a mi casa.

Chase: te acompaño?.

Laura: si de 10 minutos después llegaron a la casa de Laura.

Chase: yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer.

Laura: esta bien, nos vemos -y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Chase iba caminando para su casa pensando hasta que se topo con Marcus.

Marcus: hola Chase.

Chase no respondió.

Marcus: que pasa?

Chase: porque le hiciste eso a Laura.

Marcus: que?.

Chase: no te hagas, ella me dijo lo que le hicistes porque.

Marcus: eso no es asunto tuyo.- luego se fue.

_En la casa Davenport…_

Donald. D: oigan no han visto a Chase.

Leo: ah salio con Laura.

Donald. D: enserio.

Bree: si, pero seguro ya debe de venir.

Donald D: bueno, este nesecito que me ayude. Si lo ven le dicen que lo nesecito en el laboratorio.

Adam: esta bien.

Después se fue para el laboratorio, 3 minutos después llego Chase.

Bree: hola Chase el señor Davenport te nesecita en el laboratorio.

Chase: ok, pero no sabes lo que contó Laura.

Bree: que paso

Chase: Marcus le ha echó daño durante muchos años.

Bree:guao enserio, creí que Marcus era bueno.

Chase:no, el padre de Laura se lo pidió ya que era su unico amigo.

Bree: eso es algo muy duro, oye ella esta en su casa quisiera hablar con ella.

Chase: esta bien.

Bree: bueno nos vemos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero reviews...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_En el laboratorio…_

Chase: hola señor Davenport para que me nesecita?.

Donald D: hablar con usted.

Chase: de que?.

Donald D: de Laura.

Chase: pasa algo.

Donald D: si, resulta que encontré algo biónico, una célula.

Chase: como puede ser posible, no creo.

Donald D: si.

Chase: pero si fuera así, porque no se defendió cuando su padre le hacía daño.

Donald D: no lo se porque no se lo preguntas.

_En la casa de Laura_

Toc Toc.

Sarah: hola tu debes ser Bree.

Bree: si, esta Laura nesecito hablar con ella.

Sarah: si, pasa. Laura te busca Bree.

Laura: hola Bree- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Bree: hola, oye Chase me contó lo que te paso.

Laura: enserio.

Bree: si, eso debió ser muy triste para ti.

Laura: si, pero jamás creí que me podía pasar todo esto.

Bree: jamás creí que Marcus haría una cosa como esa, creí que era una buena persona.

Laura: eso creí yo también, pero jugo con mis sentimientos.

Bree: eso fue algo terrible.

Laura: y siempre creí que iba a estar ahí para ayudarme, el me entendía. Pero después de lo que me hizo no lo creo.

Bree: no dejes que eso arruine tu vida, sigue adelante.

Laura: gracias y tienes razón.

Se dieron un abrazo.

Luegosonó el timbre.

Laura: quien sera?.

Cuando abrió vio a Chase.

Laura: Chase, que paso.

Bree: que pasa hermano.

Chase: Laura podríamos hablar a solas.

Laura: si esta bien pasa.

Bree: yo me voy, nos vemos.

Laura: pasa.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Laura: que pasa Chase.

Chase: eres bionica.

Laura: no, porque lo dices- dijo nerviosa.

Chase: pues que raro el señor Davenport encontró una célula bionica que tienes.

Laura: como el sabe.

Chase: el hizo una investigación y encontro esa célula en ti.

Laura: bien si lo soy.

Chase: pero porque no me dijistes.

Laura: pues tenía miedo perderte.

Chase: yo te hubiera comprendido, porque yo también soy biónico.

Laura: enserio, guao.

Chase: si, y me alegra haber encontrado una persona así, porque crei que solo yo, Adam y Bree eramos bionocos.

Laura: enserio ellos también.

Chase: si.

Laura: guao.

Laura se empezó a sentir extraña como ganas de vomitar.

Chase: te pasa algo.

Laura: tranquilo estoy bien.

Chase: segura.

Laura: si o no se.

Chase: estas enferma.

Laura: asustada.

Chase: porque.

Laura: recuerdas cuando fui a cenar a tu casa hace 3 semanas.

Chase: si, porque.

Laura: cuando venia caminando Marcus me llevo a su casa y me

Chase: de nuevo.

Laura: si y creo que podría estar embarazada.

Chase: estas segira.

Laura: no se, puede ser.

Chase: será mejor que te hagas una prueba por si acaso.

Laura: tienes razón, tengo miedo.

Chase: tranquila- dijo abrazándola.

_Al día siguiente en la escuela…_

Chase: hola Laura.

Laura: hola.

Chase: y bien que dio.

Laura: si lo estoy. Chase soy una…

Chase: no digas eso de ti, tu no tienes la culpa. Te veo después.

Laura: si claro.

Chase iba buscando a Marcus.

Chase: hola.

Marcus: hola Chase como estas.

Chase: porque le hicistes tener relaciones contigo.

Marcus: oye eso no es asunto tuyo.

Chase: si lo es, tu no sabes como esta ella por tu culpa.

Marcus: aja, ella siempre a tenido problemas.

Chase: pero le hiciste eso y la dejastes embarazada.

Marcus: y eso que.

Chase: que ella esta sufriendo mucho. Y ahora con el bebé va a ser mucho más.

Marcus: mira tu no vas a decirme todo lo que hago mal así que.

Chase: si tratas de hacerle más daño tendras que pasar por mi primero.

Marcus: bien.

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus le dio un fuerte golpe.

Chase:oye.

Marcus solo se retiro.

Chase seguía caminando pensativo el quería mucho a Laura y el seguía pensando mucho en los problemas que ha tenido en su vida como tenía que seguir. El la admiraba por lo valiente que es. Mientras caminaba decidió ir a visitarla a ver como seguía.

Antes de que Chase llegara Laura hacia la tarea tranquila hasta que...

_Ding Dong..._

Laura abrio la puerta para ver quien es, pero al abrir volvio a cerrar rápido pero la detuvo.

Laura: que quieres.

Marcus: solo viene a charlar contigo.

Laura: alejate de aquí.

Marcus: no lo haré- dijo agarrándola del cuello.

Laura: sueltame.

Marcus: ok- dijo tirándola en el suelo.

Laura: que te pasa.

Marcus: solo quiero saber por que le cuentas a Chase.

Laura: porque el me escucha y me ayuda.

Marcus: a enserio, sabes tengo ganas de golpearte.

Laura saco una pared de hielo y trato de correr.

Chase vio que algo pasaba adentro y corrio para ver de que trataba.

Chase: Laura.

Laura: Chase ayudame.

Chase corrio rapidamente pars encontrar a Laura. Cuando al fin la encontro fue con Marcus que trataba de lastimarla.

Chase: no le hagas daño- para lograr tirarsele encima para golpearlo.

Los dos se peliaban, Laura llamo a la policía. Chase cayo frente a Marcus por tantos golpes.

Marcus: enserio tratastes de luchar.

Chase: no le hagas más daño de que le has echo.

Marcus: pues tengo que hacerlo.

Luego de unos segundos llego la policía y se llevo a Marcus después de calmar toda la pelea que se tenían.

Chase: Laura estas bien.- dijo abrazandola.

Laura: si, y tu.

Chase: también.

Sarah y Eddie no estaban ya que tenían que trabajar.

_1 hora después…_

Sarah: Laura que te pasa - dijo entrando a la casa.

Laura: Marcus vino a golpearme.

Eddie: que? donde esta

Chase: no se preocupe se lo llevo la policía.

Sarah: no te hizo daño.

Laura: no, gracias a Chase.

Sarah: gracias.

Chase: no hay de que.

_Han pasado los meses y Laura tuvo a su hija la cual llamo Emily y seguía su vida feliz con Chase._

_Luego de varios años Chase y Laura se casaron y criaron a Emily, unos 2 meses después de casados tubieron un niño llamado Gabriel. La familia vivia juntos en lugar aparte pero siempre visitaban l señor Davenport y a los chicos..._

**_Fin._**

**_Hola! Bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo gracias por los que lo leyeron. Espero que les haya gustado..._**


End file.
